superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Kappa
Episode The episode starts with Jirard's least favorite dungeon: The Ice Palace. He says that he is really bad and doing this dungeon, and no matter how many times he does it, he always forgets a certain part. Jirard also has an idea that for the bonus episode, they should play this dungeon again in the GBA version to see what has changed, if the viewers wanted to see that. Later on, Jirard explained further as to why he didn't like the temple. His reasoning is that it is a bit complicated, but although it isn't that bad, there are parts that drag on for too long. For example, there is a point in the dungeon where the area to go isn't completely clear the entire time. Alex also says that the dungeon's design seems to be the most boring in the game, as, to him, the dungeon seems to focus more on the color, rather than the way to get around. The majority of this episode is Jirard running around trying to complete a puzzle, and once he finally does, he faces off against Kholdstare. This boss, however, is defeated much easier when compared to Mothula. Upon defeating Kholdstare, Jirard is given his 16th Heart Piece, as well as rescuing the 5th Maiden. This Maiden informs Link that if he were to sneak into Ganon's base, that his power would increase. Right after, Alex requests some Fan Art of Ganon's Secret Base, and he asks that it look like the snow base/fortress from the movie Inception. Progress *Blue Mail obtained *Kholdstare defeated *16th Heart Piece obtained *5th Maiden rescued! *Ice Palace beaten Trivia *The enemy Babusu may be a Japanese onomatopoeia consisting of three words: "ba", meaning sudden movement or reveal, "bu" meaning to spit something nasty out, and "su" meaning a whoosh of something passing by. *Even when in the air, Stalfos Knights can still damage Link, since the limitations of the SNES kept him on the same plane. *The Pengator bares a striking resemblence to Kappa, an old folklore creature that resembles a child-sized reptile. This is not to be confused with Kappa, as seen right. *In the SNES version of A Link to the Past, Kholdstare's ice shell was supposed to melt after it was defeated by a fire-based weapon, rather than simply disappearing. However, this did not occur in the game due to a bug. This glitch is no longer present in the GBA version of the game. Promises *Jirard said that for the bonus episode of A Link to the Past, they would play the Ice Palace (Jirard's least favorite dungeon) again on the GBA to see the differences from the SNES version and the GBA version. Question of the Day What is your least favorite part of your favorite games? Alex said that he really hates the driving portions of Mass Effect, because it is so stupid and tedious, as well as the entire item system. Just because. Jirard said that in Banjo-Kazooie, the "World with the Oil Fields" has an insane layout. However, the port of this game to the 360 version somewhat fixes this, and to Jirard, is superior to the N64 version. Mini-Question of the Day Would you buy a later man shirt? Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:A Link to the Past Category:Promises